Adam Carr
Gameplay Rivals Adam didn't seem to have any rivals, but when Kaitlyn was asked about him she had mentioned that they have and probably will give each other a hard time. Debatably one of the most fiery pairs in this game with explosive personalities. Will these two be able to remain calm or will their words cut some people up? Battle of the Allies This team is seemingly closer than any of the others teams on this season. Spending time together almost all the time, Megan, Kyle, Adam, and Meagan are prepared to push anyone out of their way to get to the Final Challenge. Will their relationship be strong enough to sustain the backstabbing? Or will these alliances crumble? Free Agents II Almost making it to the final last season, Adam is bringing it more this time around. This veteran may not be the most physically intimidating guy, but he makes up for it with his political game. He may not make it to the top every time but he can promise it'll be a good fight and a good show on the way up. Will Adam finally reach the challenge win? Or will his flame burn out in a hurry? XXX: Warfare This volatile competitor isn't afraid of confrontation on or off the field. On Free Agents II we saw him try to get rid of Miles over and over again. He is not shy about what he is thinking and that's what makes him one of the dirtier players because when he stabs you, he will do it right to your face. Invasion This champ is back in the house to prove one thing and one thing only, he can win again. No matter what situation you put Adam in, you know he is going to fight and fight hard. He swept the competition on XXX: Warfare and he is not afraid to do it again but will this brand new generation of rookies knock him off his high horse? Deception Adam seems to make and have a lot of friends (enemies too). But on Invasion he seemingly screwed over his supposed friend Sadie, is that going to come back to bite him because in this game deception is key. Adam knows how to get them before he gets got but will the tables flip on him this season? Rivals II These two have been friends for as long as anyone can remember but after a while Grace apparently just got sick of it. When Adam was too much for her, this girl couldn't help but complain about him behind his back. When this 2x champion got word he took it to twitter to call her out and they haven't seem the same since. Will the two players finally come together? Or will Grace's loyalty to Adam be called into question? World War II Making his long-awaited return to The Challenge, Adam is back and ready to pad his impressive resume, which includes first-place finishes in the last two seasons he played. A beast in challenges and eliminations, Adam plays a fearless game, but his attitude sometimes rubs fellow competitors the wrong way. Will he be able kick ass as a mercenary or die trying? Eliminations Rivals Battle of the Allies Free Agents II Deception Rivals II World War II Trivia * Although Adam had lost his elimination against Ryley on World War II, he was allowed re-entry to the game before the final to keep the teams even.